A use of a mobile phone may be restricted to a coverage area determined by a mobile network operator (MNO). However, a user of the mobile phone may have no control over how to limit, monitor and/or restrict a cellular signal within the coverage area. The aforementioned lack of control may inconvenience the user of the mobile phone and/or societal members during events within the coverage area that may require silence such as religious functions and movies. The user may wish not to be interrupted and distracted by, for example, a telephone call or a Short Message Service (SMS) message during the events.
A mobile device jammer may be employed to restrict access to a mobile device (e.g., the mobile phone discussed above) through preventing the mobile device from receiving a cellular signal from a cell tower and/or transmitting the cellular signal to the cell tower. However, the use of the mobile device jammer may be illegal in certain jurisdictions. Moreover, signals generated by the mobile device jammer to restrict access to a mobile device may disrupt the functionality of other sensitive electronic equipment (e.g., a pacemaker). As a result, the use of the mobile device jammer may be harmful to individuals, and may not be feasible in certain geographic locations.